Sachi Komine
Sachi Komine (小嶺幸, Komine Sachi) is a first-year student at Mihama Academy. She is the maid of Mihama Academy. Except when going to school, taking a bath or swimming, she always wears her maid uniform. She said that everyone told her to wear maid uniform as much as possible. Sachi and Yuuji actually used to play in the park when they were little, making her Yuuji's childhood friend. She used to be an attention-needing, spirited and proactive toddler who loved to hear her parents call her a good girl just because of the attention they paid to her. After her parents were given a large influx of work and began to work overtime, Sachi played with Yuuji every day in the park until he said they can't meet anymore. Soon after this, her parents apologized for not spending time with Sachi, and she became even more attention-needing. However, her happiness and endless needing for attention came to an end when her parents were hit by a drunk driver in a truck after chasing Sachi, who ran out of the house after an argument between the three of them during her 10th birthday. This accident instantly killed Sachi's father in front of her eyes and has put her mother into a vegetative state/coma. As of now, she still blames herself for the incident. Appearance Sachi has short, rough cut pink hair and deep blue eyes. She usually appears to be smiling, rarely ever displaying any negative emotions on her slightly round, innocent looking face. Her school uniform is no exception to the other girls at Mihama- blue jumper, white "sailor-style" shirt and white stockings (subtly attached by straps to her underwear). When not wearing her school uniform, Sachi prefers to wear a traditional maid uniform as she was once told to wear it "whenever she can". The maid uniform has the usual black and white elements commonly associated with a maid uniform- frilly shoulder ruffles with a high collar, a long sleeved black blouse with white cuffs, a long white apron ending in more ruffles covering a calve-length black skirt, with a red bow tied around her collar and a traditional-looking French maid lace doily hat being her only constant accessories. While the images shown in her sprites in the visual novel are no different, she claims to have several "highly durable" alternates to this uniform including- a recreational equivalent (to minimize sweating and increase breath-ability), a weapons-resistant variety for administering aid in combat situations that came with a fully-collapsible bicycle, a "dressy" variety with a brighter color red bow (Yuuji however noticed no difference in shade from the basic bow), among others. Upon "resetting" Sachi out of her desire to obey every order given and be a "good girl", she began wearing the clothes given to her by Yuuji- specifically a gray hooded, short-sleeved sweatshirt with a pink lining and a pink skirt reaching just below her mid thigh. The first appearance of this outfit was on their date to the beach while she was still firmly in the grasp of her "good girl" aspirations. She also starts wearing this more often in her after story. Personality Polite and responsible, Sachi never fails to accomplish any request from others. In her action dictionary, there are only 3 words “receive” – “confirm” – “execute”. Because of that, she would take a joke too seriously at times and causes a lot of trouble. Her favorite animal is the shark. The shark-shaped pouch which Michiru carries around is made by her. Sachi has a serious case of Obsessive-compulsive disorder (OCD) and Post-traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD), exhibited by heavy breathing and nausea whenever she remembers or dreams about the accident involving her parents. Her false belief that she "caused" the accident by running away prompted her "good girl" act by obeying everything that was said of her, and not following what was asked of her would make her a "bad girl." She is very kindhearted and doesn't seem to get embarrassed even when discussing gross topics. She loves being praised for her hard work especially by Yuuji. Both Sachi and Makina are influenced by Yuuji's personality shortly after he transfers in. Both start to act slutty and start using a cold drill sergeant personality at times; although the latter applies more to Makina. Michiru noted that she sings a specific melody whenever she is in a good mood, unlike the usual nonsense lyrics Makina teaches her. Sachi was a different girl prior to the accident. She was a proactive, spirited and slightly attention-seeking child. Yuuji even described her as a tomboyish girl. Her outgoing attitude was motivated by the praise she gets from her parents and even Yuuji shortly after. In fact, she loved getting praised so much that she worked harder and harder just to get praised; and even asked Yuuji to "praise her" for winning a game against him in Xtreme Typos, instead of anything else. After coming out of her "good girl" illusion (starting with Improvisation from her route in the first game), she starts to express herself more openly and shows more emotions than she used to; including jealousy. Her proactive self is seen once more, but still does some of the duties she usually does. Background When Sachi was five years old, her parents would always praise her for the amazing talent she showed off in school and at home. Because of this, she would attempt to appease them by cleaning and studying to receive more praise. Although maintaining a small factory with just the two of them, her parents still worked hard to prioritize quality time with their daughter. However, the factory had gotten a huge amount of requests. To handle the requests, they could barely spend any time with Sachi, even going as far as to hire a housemaid to feed her and look after her. Feeling lonely, Sachi would spend most of her time at the nearby playground. This is where she met Yuuji Kazami as a child. Yuuji was also having his own problems at home and came to the playground to get away from them. Sachi offered to be his friend and both of them had a lot of fun playing together since then. Sachi even had a crush on Yuuji. Shortly before Sachi's tenth birthday, Yuuji's sister, Kazuki, went missing in an accident. Because of this, Yuuji was unable to leave home as much and couldn't come to the park. On the day before her tenth birthday, Yuuji told Sachi he couldn't be there anymore. Sachi said that since it was her birthday, she would wait for him however long it takes. On her tenth birthday, Sachi's parents' workload lightened. They decided to pay attention to her again. They were going to give up their day to spend it with Sachi to make up for neglecting her, but Sachi, most likely still upset both about her parents' neglect and Yuuji's final goodbye from the day before, ran out of the house with the thought, "As if that'll make up for the lost time," and that since they spent her last birthday working morning until night, who was to say the same thing wasn't going to happen again this year? She went to the playground like she promised. Waiting until dusk, she then realized that her parents must be really worried about her. As she got up to go back home, she sees her parents on the opposite side of the street. Crying, she calls for them. Unfortunately, as she calls out to them, a drunk driver hit them with his truck right in front of her. Sachi's father died from the impact and her mother was put into a coma. Witnessing this event gave Sachi lifelong guilt and trauma, and a serious case of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) and Obsessive-compulsive disorder (OCD). She blame herself and believes that she needs to be a good girl to make up for her sins. After that event, Sachi went to a new school where everyone thought of her as insanely helpful and loved how kind she was. However, Hitomi Nakano, a delinquent girl who took advantage of Sachi's inability to turn down a request made her into her personal slave. She had her perform extremely difficult and time-consuming tasks, such as washing all the windows in the school. She eventually asked her to, "stop a test" and since Sachi couldn't think of any way to stop the test, her only option was to take out the school so she burned it down. This event made everyone realize Sachi had not truly recovered from her trauma of the previous event so eventually she was put into Mihama Academy. Plot (Anime) Grisaia no Kajitsu Sachi was the first one to be introduced between all Mihama girls. She firstly met Yuuji during his first day and just entered the Mihama dorm. Sachi introduced herself as the student council and the maid because everyone said that she is like a maid. Sachi came to school alongside Amane and Makina before the bell rang and teased Michiru out of blue. Later on, Sachi guided Yuuji to know more about the school as per Chizuru's favor. On Michiru's arc, Sachi appeared to Michiru to take her pouch for being repaired and Yuuji was there. When she admired her own pouch creation, Yuuji suddenly joined the conversation in automatic mode. Sachi didn't know that Yuuji was in the said mode due the lack of sleep and made a shark pouch to him. The latter changed it into a Hush Dog pouch when Yuuji tried to break the favor. Via Michiru's other personality and Makina's appearance, Sachi later gave the pouch to Makina instead. On Yumiko's arc, Sachi only hanging with the rests of the girl like usual. When Michiru mocked Yumiko's father, Sachi jokingly praised Michiru and claimed to give her sweets afterward. On her arc, Sachi realized that because of Yuuji, everyone become much brighter and it actually disheartening her and somehow sneaking at Yuuji, much of Yuuji's annoyance. During watching a television about kids on the current era, Makina told Sachi to challenge themselves for counting to 200 while taking a hot bath. Because of that, Sachi was caught on fever for a day and Makina felt so sorry about it. On the next day, Sachi got asked by Michiru to get rid of the test which was supposed to be a joke. Sachi disheartened somehow but still accepted the favor. During the days before the test day, Sachi always late to come to school and revealed to have lack of sleep. At night, she even calculated the spot and experimented to make something. On a day before the test, Sachi didn't attend to school at all which pissing Michiru as she judged that the test was still coming and Yumiko worried on what Sachi up too. At night, Sachi had set the bombs and readied to destroy the Academy so there won't be a test. Without Sachi's notice, Yuuji had set up the rests of the girls to enter the class and met her right when Sachi detonated the bombs. Sachi tried to abort the bomb's timer command, but to her surprise, she failed and went panic. Yumiko feared on what Sachi attempted to do as she knew that Sachi had once obliterated a school only to dispose the test. Because of Michiru's foolish act, a bomb which Sachi had put on the table got dropped and Michiru accidentally scratch on the chalk board, making a noise so Sachi covered it. Sachi begged the rests to get out while she readied to sacrifice herself until the timer went zero. But instead of exploded, the timer of the bomb got frozen instead. Yuuji entered the scene and told the rests of the girls to go home and apologized for the trouble. Yuuji searched an info about Sachi and finally remembered that Sachi was his best friend during his childhood. Unknown to Sachi, Yuuji had learned about Sachi's deed before she entered the academy and set her current bomb. Yuuji even impressed with the bomb that Sachi had made and gave his praise. Sachi pissed on herself and got change into a gym suit after the failure bombing attempt then talked to Yuuji about their past a bit. It was revealed that Yuuji was her hope to be cheerful prior her childhood moment. The next day, Yuuji took Sachi to the abandoned factory of her parents. Sachi was shocked that her parents were set the party with passion during her tenth birthday, it helped Sachi to overcome her trauma completely. In the end, Sachi finally let herself to be more selfish a bit and started to call Yuuji with Yuu-kun on certain situation. On Makina's arc, Sachi gave Michiru a plant tree for a charm so Makina and Yuuji able to return alive from Makina's assault attempt. On Amane's end of the arc, Sachi was among the Mihama girls to be taken hostages by Keiji Sakashita. However Sachi had set her phone into the loudspeaker mode to have Yuuji learned the girls' current situation and remaining to be calm Grisaia no Meikyuu Sachi was cleaning Yuuji's room and found the teared document of him. Sachi assembled the pieces for fun and learned that it as about Yuuji's past. She gathered the girls to learn about it together. Grisaia no Rakuen The next day after learning Yuuji's past, Yumiko told her alongside the rest of the girls to watch a news and shocked to know that Yuuji committed a crime. Together, Sachi and the girls went and asked Chizuru about what Yuuji was doing, only to get a reply that Yuuji forbid the girls to chase after him and the Academy was about to be shut. Sachi later led the girls to Yuuji's room because of Yumiko's ask about how Sachi obtained Yuuji's past document and found out on his wardrobe that Yuuji had planned on dying after he helped the girls overcome their trauma. Sachi was the second after Makina to propose on rescuing Yuuji and dragged Yumiko to gather the info about it. Later, Makina told Sachi that she didn't have to follow, but Sachi said that she wanted to do it because she wanted to. The next day, Sachi alongside the rest of the girls changed their stay on a house boat. Just at the first night of they stay, Michiru received a phone call from via a different phone she never had and the caller introduced herself as Thanatos. Thanatos promised the girls to give herself the help to save Yuuji, when the girls agreed that they accepted their help, they made a meeting on the next day. Prior the preparation days, Sachi was tasked to make a bank account for keeping their money need, prepare weapons, and accompany Makina to get her 'toy'. When the day to save Yuuji had come, Makina was tasked to handle all terrorist soldier with her smoke grenade and two kitchen knives to knock them out in a sudden attack after Makina shot their cars to take Yuuji. After knocking them all, Sachi took Yuuji and put him on Amane's given pick up. On the night after escaping, being gathered in a submarine, and Thanatos introduced herself (revealed to be Kazuki Kazami) to the Mihama residence, Sachi was tasked to paint the submarine as Mihama Academy clean up the deck, and the latter help Michiru for diving to cut the cable which was connecting to the wind turbines for empowering the Thanatos system. Two years after the war with Heath Oslo is over, Sachi still did her daily basis as a maid for the group. Anime Special Grisaia no Kajitsu Sachi only appeared on her special, taking a bath with Yuuji and mistaken a shower cap to be his dick when she got excited. Grisaia no Rakuen Sachi appeared on Yumiko, Michiru, and her own alongside Makina. On Yumiko's, Sachi was molested by Amane during their bath time in a group with the rest of the girls while Yumiko was hiding alongside Yuuji On Michiru's, Sachi tricked Michiru to make lewd photos with Yuuji via a Selfie Box and collected Michiru's photos for herselves. On her special, she and Makina teased Yuuji by tying him up and having fun eating fruit on his pants. Their leftovers were found by Amane. Skills * High ranked maid skill: Sachi is clearly capable to do all common maid's task in perfection. However, it is never seen if she is capable to cook too as Amane and later, Yumiko are the ones who mostly seen to cook. * Master '''Mechatronic Engineering: '''Sachi has a great knowledge of mechatronic engineers education which even surprise Yuuji by showing how she maintain the water work in the dorm. She is even able to make any kind bombs and later the knowledge of diving armory. * '''Advanced Melee Combat: '''Sachi capable to have a great close combat. In Grisaia no Rakuen, she beat all Heath's minion without killing them despite using dual knives. * '''Pre-cautious Wit: '''Sachi always a step ahead on handling things that anyone unaware of their need. The best examples are during Keiji's assault, Sachi able to think and activated her phone to contact Yuuji so he could ear dropping the situation. Next is when Sachi had prepared stuff to the one who made Makina her rifle. Relationships ''Main article: Relationships of Sachi Komine '' Gallery See Sachi Komine/Image Gallery Trivia * Her name 幸 (Sachi) means "Happiness". This is due to her parents' wish that their daughter would have a happy life. * Sachi is the youngest character compared from birth date with Makina * Sachi is the only one of the main five females to not change her outfit on Grisaia no Rakuen. * As early as the Opening chapter of Grisaia no Kajitsu, Sachi already suspected Yuuji to be her childhood friend; further strengthened by her suggestion of calling him "Yuu-kun." * Amane has once described that Sachi is "extremely scary" when she gets really angry. Although the visual novels nor the anime never showed this, the reaction between a bickering Michiru and Yumiko when Sachi asked them to stop fighting prompted the two to stop immediately. * Her route is the longest route in terms of chapters. However in the anime her story only has one episode. * Unlike the other four heroines, Sachi's route is only unlocked upon choosing the right choices in the Common Route. ** Incidentally, all of the choice-making scenes in the Common Route directly involve her. * The final choice-making in her route decides Sachi's action instead of Yuuji's. The final choices in other routes focus on Yuuji's next action. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females